starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Inquisición/Leyendas
*Alineamiento Pentaestelar *Remanente Imperial |era =*Era del alzamiento del Imperio *Era de la Rebelión *Era de la Nueva República }} La Inquisición o Inquisitorius era una división secreta de la Inteligencia Imperial compuesta por seres sensibles a la Fuerza orientados al lado oscuro conocidos como Inquisidores, o “oficiales de la verdad”. Bajo el control del Emperador Palpatine y Darth Vader, estos Inquisidores fueron considerados como el más alto rango que podían aspirar a alcanzar los Adeptos al Lado Oscuro, y estaban por encima de las Manos del Emperador, los Profetas del Lado Oscuro y los Jedis Oscuros. Se reportaban directamente ante el Emperador Palpatine, aunque oficialmente eran clasificados como parte de la Inteligencia Imperial. Durante un tiempo, fueron subordinados de Ferus Olin. Historia La Inquisición fue una organización establecida alrededor del 19 ABY por el Emperador Palpatine. Consistía en agentes conocidos como Inquisidores que estaban encargados de perseguir a los Jedi que habían sobrevivido a la Orden 66. thumb|left|Las túnicas marrones de tela zeyd eran estándar para los Inquisidores en los años del Imperio. Los potenciales Inquisidores eran sometidos a un riguroso proceso de selección. En primero lugar, eran probados y examinados exhaustivamente por la Inteligencia Imperial, luego por el Gran Inquisidor, y luego por el propio Palpatine. Los aspirantes debían demostrar que eran poderosos y confiables. Mientras que muchos Jedi murieron en la Gran Purga Jedi, algunos, como Antinnis Tremayne y Jerec, traicionaron a su orden y se unieron a las filas de los Inquisidores y los Adeptos del lado oscuro del Emperador. Si un Inquisidor capturaba a un Jedi, era su trabajo hacer que el Jedi se pasara al Lado Oscuro y se uniera al Nuevo Orden de Palpatine. Si el Inquisidor no lo lograba, era su deber eliminar al Jedi. Los Inquisidores también buscaban usuarios sensibles a la Fuerza que no fueran Jedi para que le sirvieran a Palpatine. Los Inquisidores también eran responsables de despertar a Arden Lyn después de un sueño de veinticinco milenios. Durante este tiempo, el Inquisidor Valin Draco se involucró en el Proyecto Sarlacc, la construcción secreta de un prototipo de Súper Destructor Estelar, lo que demostraba que la orden no se enfocaba únicamente en los asuntos de la Fuerza. Después de la primera muerte de Palpatine en Endor, la burocracia de la Inquisición se involucró en luchas internas con otras ramas del gobierno para determinar un sucesor, pero algunos de los individuos más oscuros cercanos a Palpatine guardaron silencio, sabiendo que el Señor Oscuro de los Sith regresaría. Muchos Inquisidores se unieron al Alineamiento Pentaestelar bajo el título de Gran InQuestor de Juicio. Uno de ellos fue, Jerec, quien intentó obtener el control del Valle de los Jedi, pero fue detenido por Kyle Katarn. Después de que el último clon del Emperador muriera, los pocos Inquisidores sobrevivientes enviaron a uno de sus aprendices fracasados, Brakiss, a infiltrarse en el Praxeum Jedi de Luke Skywalker en Yavin 4. Luke se dio cuenta de quién era Brakiss desde el principio, pero esperaba redimirlo. Cuando Brakiss finalmente huyó de Yavin 4, no regresó con los Inquisidores, pero se unió a Kueller. Sin embargo, él le proporcionó a la Inquisición información sobre el Praxeum antes de desaparecer. Operaciones thumb|180px|left|Un Inquisidor se encuentra sobre un Jedi caído. El principal propósito de los Inquisidores era el interrogatorio de los Jedi o sujetos especialmente resistentes. Los sujetos eran detenidos por los Inquisidores con la autoridad del LAACDocs. Cuando los métodos habituales de interrogación como la tortura y las inyecciones de Bavo Seis no lograban “romper” a la persona, la Inteligencia Imperial recurría a un Inquisidor, que usaría poderosas habilidades de la Fuerza junto con métodos de manipulación tradicionales pero efectivos para obtener respuestas. Además, se especulaba que varios miembros de la Inquisición habían sido ex Jedi. Sin embargo, dado a que la Inteligencia Imperial era bastante efectiva para interrogar al sujeto promedio, rara vez requirieron los servicios de un Inquisidor. En cambio, los Inquisidores pasaban gran parte de su tiempo buscando posibles candidatos Jedi y actividad de la Fuerza en las partes más remotas del Imperio Galáctico, a menudo en los Territorios del Borde Exterior, a discreción de su líder, el Gran Inquisidor. Malorum, el primer Gran Inquisidor, fue asesinado en Naboo por Ferus Olin. Fue reemplazado por la enigmática Hydra, quien tuvo la tarea de ayudar a Olin a localizar a los Adeptos de la Fuerza, y se acercó inquietamente al descubrimiento de la sensibilidad de la Fuerza de la Princesa Leia Organa de Alderaan. Lord Laddinare Torbin, el próximo Gran Inquisidor, fue asesinado por un droide asesino que estrelló una lanzadera en el Palacio Imperial de Weerden dieciséis años antes de la Batalla de Yavin. El título fue finalmente asumido por el Zabrak Ja'ce Yiaso. La Inquisición, aunque clasificada como una rama de la Inteligencia Imperial, le informaba directamente al Emperador. La Inquisición tenía su sede en Coruscant, ubicada en el Templo Jedi bajo el mando de Malorum, y más tarde en la Torre del Senador cuando Hydra lo reemplazó. Luego, la premonitoria Ciudadela de los Inquisidores fue construida en el planeta Prakith en el Núcleo Profundo; aquí, los Altos Inquisidores recibían sus asignaciones y se entrevistaban con sus colegas. Los Jedi capturados eran encarcelados y torturados aquí. La seguridad de la Ciudadela fue violada en al menos una ocasión por los aliados de Bail Organa. A partir del 18 ABY, todos los Inquisidores podían distinguirse por sus túnicas marrones oscuras enrolladas de tela zeyd que invocaba imágenes de sangre oscura. Esta uniformidad pudo haber sido descontinuada con el tiempo. Usaban una protección de Ultracromo con amuletos Taozin que creaban un vacío en la Fuerza, por lo que el usuario no podía ser detectado por otro sensible a la Fuerza. En gran parte debido a su naturaleza secreta en el departamento de Inteligencia Imperial, recibieron muy pocas menciones en el manual de campo oficial para el Ejército Imperial, Manual Imperial: Guía del Comandante, con Luke Skywalker, él mismo un usuario de la Fuerza, sospechando que la agencia era mantenida en secreto por el Emperador Palpatine debido a su uso de la Fuerza, y también se preguntó si incluso el Ejercito Imperial confiaba en ellos. Inquisidores conocidos thumb|150px|right|[[Alto Inquisidor Mox Slosin.]] Grandes Inquisidores *Malorum *Hydra *Laddinare Torbin *Ja'ce Yiaso Altos Inquisidores *Adalric Cessius Brandl *Halmere *Jerec *Mox Slosin *Antinnis Tremayne *Volytar Jefes Inquisidores *Loam Redge Inquisidores 150px|thumb|right|Inquisidor [[Jerec.]] *Gwellib Ap-Llewff *Yral Chael *Ameesa Darys *Ferus Olin *Valin Draco *Drayneen *Fa'Zoll *Jorad *Xarot Korlin *Kuthara *Nolor *Olof *Lanu Pasiq *Sancor *Shynne *Mas Sirrah *Probus Tesla *Vrke Aprendices a Inquisidor *Brakiss *Jaalib Brandl *Vialco Detrás de escena thumb|right|200px|El símbolo de un piloto as Inquisidor Imperial. Los agentes de la Inquisición son más conocidos comúnmente como Inquisidores, pero algunas fuentes como Zirtran's Anchor utilizan el término "Inquisitioner". El término "¡Nadie espera a la Inquisición Imperial!", es una referencia a "Nadie espera a la Inquisición española" de Monty Python. Apariciones *''The Last of the Jedi: Against the Empire'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Master of Deception'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Reckoning'' *''Coruscant Nights III: Patterns of Force'' *''The Last Jedi'' *''Shadow Games'' *''Star Wars'' radio drama * * * * * * * * * * *''Dark Forces: Soldier for the Empire'' * * *''Star Wars: Rebellion: Small Victories'' * *''Star Wars Galaxies: The Ruins of Dantooine'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Spore'' * *''Rebellion 13: Small Victories, Part 3'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II'' *''Dark Forces: Rebel Agent'' *''Dark Forces: Jedi Knight'' *''Young Jedi Knights: The Rise of the Shadow Academy'' }} Fuentes * *''The Dark Side Sourcebook'' *''Galactic Campaign Guide'' *''The Star Wars Sourcebook'' *''Alliance Intelligence Reports'' *''The Last Command Sourcebook'' *''The Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' *''Anakin Skywalker: The Story of Darth Vader'' *''The Essential Chronology'' *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' *''Hero's Guide'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force'' *''Threats of the Galaxy'' *''The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide'' * *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Legacy Era Campaign Guide'' *''Rebellion Era Campaign Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 27'' *''Galaxy at War'' *''The Unknown Regions'' *''The Jedi Path: A Manual for Students of the Force'' * *''El Libro de los Sith: Secretos del Lado Oscuro'' *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' *''The Essential Reader's Companion'' *''Star Wars: Edge of the Empire Core Rulebook'' *''Star Wars: Imperial Handbook: A Commander's Guide'' *''Nexus of Power'' *''Endless Vigil'' }} Categoría:Organizaciones del lado oscuro Categoría:Organizaciones de Inteligencia Imperial Categoría:Inquisidores Categoría:Cazadores de Jedi